


Turn Back

by Kerillian



Series: A Zora's Perseverence [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Prince Sidon, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Ganondorf, Mentioned Sheik, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shameless Smut, Shape Shifting Sidon, nobodys a virgin here, sheath fucking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerillian/pseuds/Kerillian
Summary: Sidon’s getting hurt by the magic keeping him Hylian while they stay in hiding, and Link welcomes him back to his real form with... sex. Stupid horny Link.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: A Zora's Perseverence [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Turn Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is set much farther down the timeline than the previous works I’ve written for this AU, Link is an adult and definitely not the dangerously maladjusted teenager I’ve written him as in previous works, nor is Sidon still in an authority position over him. Things will seem disjointed because I’ve written in a few details specific to this point in the timeline that I haven’t yet fleshed out in any previous work. I like writing this AU in whatever chronological order strikes me at the time, but I will try to order them correctly as I make more works in the future.
> 
> There, my big excuse for writing some smut. heheheh

It’s been a long time since Sidon has felt so vulnerable.

He’s spent years taking care of Link, watching him grow and heal, but it’s all been done at the cost of self-care. Endless nights were spent under the spell of the amulet, and Sidon was forced to stay that way not just for Link’s safety while Ganondorf was at large, but because all he had in the way of safely accessible bodies of water was a large spa tub.

Link signs to him. ‘Turn back.’

Sidon’s eyes are tired and sunken, his skin dull.

“I can’t.” He says.

‘Take it off.’ Link says again.

‘Even Sheik can’t handle it this long.’ 

His eyes are cast with worry, but it helps less than he would like. Each time Sidon looks into them, his desire to help and protect Link forces him to stay stubborn.

“What if something happens while I’m not like this? We have to bolt at a moment’s notice. I can’t drive if I’m not like this.” Sidon tells him.

‘Nothing will happen.’ Link rests his palm over the back of Sidon’s hand. He jumps and pulls it back, stricken by how cold his skin felt.

‘Take it off. _Please._ We can’t run if it completely drains you.’

Sidon sits back into the couch, shivering slightly.

Link follows him and brings his mouth close to his ear.

“Please. Just tonight.” He whispers.

Sidon grimaces and Link knows he’s in pain. The magic is unstable because it’s losing Sidon’s energy to feed on. The pain is supposed to be a preventative mechanism against situations like his - the only way Sheik could prevent these amulets from silently killing their wearers after a while - but it doesn’t help much when Sidon has trained himself to ignore the pain much longer than he should.

Link shakes his head and leaves him on the couch to rush to the bathroom in their hideout home.

He turns the water on max in the spa tub, hoping he got the temperature right on the first try. Though it was very generously sized for a Hylian, it was still only just big enough that Sidon could be submerged in it to his knees and elbows in his true form. Sheik had planned years ahead for this, long before things took a turn for the worst in Hyrule City, but a pool was too conspicuous for a bunker.

He runs back to the living room - Sidon is no further from harm. His state appears to deteriorate before Link’s very eyes, and he lets out a yelp of distress. 

They haven’t heard back from Sheik in months, the gossip charm on the coffee table remaining dim. Link tries not to panic for not being able to ask him what to do right now, for not being able to check that it’s totally safe to make Sidon turn back right now. 

Inaction would surely bring him harm, however; Link rushes to his side and hoists his arm over his shoulders. Sidon can walk beside him as he drags him to the bathroom, but he’s sluggish.

Link sits Sidon on the toilet lid and carefully undresses him. Sidon tries to help, but his movement is limited, as if his joints are beginning to freeze solid. Link kisses his forehead and stills his arms, murmuring into the bridge of his nose. 

“Stay. Let me.”

All that’s left on Sidon is the amulet, and Link tests the water before he begins to pull Sidon towards the tub. 

Link has filled out considerably into his twenties, much more than anybody thought was possible after how badly the trauma of his kidnapping stunted his growth. He’s short yet strong, but Sidon is still on the larger side of Hylian stature in this form. It’s a struggle for Link to pull him into the tub without letting him slip under the surface.

“Turn back,” Link murmurs, his voice scratchy and soft.

He has to grab Sidon’s hand and place it over the amulet, stopping just short of bending his fingers over the stones. Sidon takes hold and cold magic begins to seep from it, Link steps back and shields his eyes from the light. 

He comes out the other side quivering and gasping in pain, so big he’s dipping out of the tub. Link feels so relieved to see him pull through that he could cry, and he does when he realises Sidon has passed out in the tub. 

Link unties the amulet around Sidon’s neck and places it on the bathroom counter. He strips, sliding into the tub next to his beloved, wrapping his arms around his neck to steady himself as he snuggles into the slippery skin under his neck.

  


* * *

  


Sidon wakes in lukewarm water. His joints burn with a touch of residual cool magic, a far cry from his body being on the verge of collapsing on itself. 

The first thing he notices after that is the considerable weight hanging onto his neck, nestled into his flank - Link has replaced the amulet with himself. 

Not a bad trade-off, really. 

He slowly reaches a hand up to run a thumb over Link’s cheek, and the Hylian wakes up instantly. 

A big, longing smile spreads across his face, so beautiful to Sidon that he can’t help but smile back.

“Glad to see me again?” He asked, parting a lock of Link’s hair.

He nods, holding Sidon tighter and kissing over his face. The kisses between his eyes and under his snout tickled and made him gasp, so he steadied Link, and guided his mouth somewhere less ticklish.

Link sighs through his nose as their lips come into contact. He used to laugh about the fact that Sidon disguised himself as a fish-kissing weirdo. How ironic.

Link was a hungry kisser under every circumstance, even now. If Sidon went in chaste, Link would take advantage of it and risk his sharp teeth just for a taste of him. If Sidon ever develops a taste for Hylian blood, Link will be to blame - he simply does not care how much he bleeds when their mouths are interlocked. 

Remarkably, as they kiss at an even pace, Link has had yet to make it known he wants more. He is often prone to love-boners, and Sidon can smell his arousal, he smells pre-cum leaking into the water.

He never really did grow out of his hypersexuality. But where he would have expected Link to shamelessly rut against him in a quaint display of his affection, there is patience instead, even a distinct lack of hurry to let Sidon know he’s ready to fuck whenever.

“I know you want more,” Sidon whispers against his lips, “I can smell it.” 

Link pulls back and looks him in the eye. His expression is hopeful, but he obviously doubts Sidon’s ability to handle much activity. Link tries to soothe him by rubbing the spots in his arms that hurt the most when he turns back. It’s so tooth-rottingly sweet that Sidon might melt, being prioritised like this.

“I don’t have to move if you’re on top.” He gently reminds Link. 

Just letting those words leave his mouth makes his slit pulse, he feels his insides twisting with arousal when Link’s eyes widen momentarily. 

Any plans he had on acting coy are abruptly foiled when he feels Link’s finger trace the swollen, delicate slit between his legs, dipping inside just a touch. The tip of a slick, pink appendage comes peeking out.

“Oh,” Sidon gasps, he was expecting a little more time to ease into it. He should congratulate Link for holding our so long anyway.

Link bites his lip and holds his gaze, narrowing his eyes while his finger delves deeper in search of Sidon’s other cock.

He can’t believe this gorgeous Hylian making his slit pool and his knees wobble is the same person as the teen who made him want to rip his fins off all those years ago. His heart swells when Link smiles again, having brushed a finger against his other cock, coaxing it out to join its twin. Sidon thinks he’s never felt love so deeply as he does now, gasping as Link’s fingers gently massage the inside of his sheath.

‘I love you’, Link mouths to him. His cock looks so neglected and sore in the water, contrasting the sweet, flushed smile on his face. Sidon’s legs fall open, beckoning Link to use him for some relief. Link laughs breathlessly at his display, and the zora thinks just about anything Link could do right now will just make him wetter.

It’s as bold an invitation as Link could ever receive without words; so deep is their connection that words are rarely needed. Link maneuvers himself behind Sidon’s thighs and slowly hoists them up, taking the utmost care to treat him gently in spite of the arousal clouding his mind. He holds them there, nestling his hard length in the narrow, squishy space between Sidon’s pliant cocks, slowly thrusting as they grow and stiffen, locking him in place.

The cooling water sloshes around them as Link uses its momentum to guide his hips, his head tilting back as warm slick seeps from the channels on Sidon’s dicks to coat his own. Maybe he might have emptied the tub a bit to refill it with warmer water, but right now the contrast of hot, slick flesh squeezing either side of his cock is too sweet to ignore. Link’s hips stutter and he moans, digging his fingers into Sidon’s thighs even as the Zora’s skin drags uncomfortably against them. It gives him purchase, at least, so that he can really rut against him in earnest.

It’s then that Link remembers the night he found out there’s room in Sidon’s sheath when his cocks are fully extended.

He continues his thrusting pace, but a hand creeps down between his legs, his fingers pressing into the soft, puckered flesh beneath where he rutted.

“L— Ah—“ Sidon gasps, the sensation bringing the same memory to mind.

He’d jolted and cried and just about came on the spot when Link squeezed not two, but _three_ fingers past his slit and into the sheath. He’d made an embarrassing mess, but Link looked mesmerised. It certainly wasn’t big enough for even one Zora cock to squeeze inside past the narrow tip, but it might just be perfectly sized for a fat little Hylian cock.

Sidon’s heart pounds in his chest. He’s nervous and still tired, but desperate to be closer to his partner. 

Link slides himself out from the grasp of Sidon’s cocks, holding himself at the base so that the tip of his length kisses the puckered slit outside Sidon’s soft, pink sheath. 

He stares while he feels the tip of his cock gathering Sidon’s slick, as though it might just suck him right in. Link whimpers, the thought makes his tightly drawn balls ache, and he looks to Sidon for his next course of action.

Sidon couldn’t dream of not wanting this, seeing Link’s desperate, flushed face gazing up at him as he’s just on the brink of sliding into him. He nods back at Link, watching him instantly shift his hips, his cock meeting an anticipated resistance as he pops the blunt head of it past the slit. Sidon gasps and his legs tense - it doesn’t hurt, it’s just new. He tries to breathe slowly and relax as Link buries himself inch by inch into him, stretching him wider than he’s ever been before. 

Sidon feels his cocks twitching, unaware he was losing himself so quickly.

“W-wait!” He yelps, and Link goes stock still. 

If he came now, it wouldn’t be such a big deal - his cocks would get soft and squishy enough that Link could still fuck his sheath. But this was like frotting and fucking at the same time - it felt  
unbelievable.

“I can’t— I don’t want to come yet—“ He breaks off into a cry when Link’s hips involuntarily twitch. They’re both lost, Link looks slightly panicked as he fights to keep himself steady while the base of Sidon’s cocks press down on the top of his, and the muscle in his sheath hugs it from the bottom. 

They might both come early like this. It won’t matter much, Sidon could happily pass out again with Link’s cum in his sheath, then they could wake up and do it again, but the need to draw this discovery out was strong in both of them.

“Keep going,” Sidon rasps, holding onto the sides of the tub while Link moves again at his request. 

He’s all the way inside him now, and Sidon squirms, he can feel every bump and ridge sliding inside his sheath. He can feel the throb of blood in Link’s flesh stretching him just a little more taut with each pulse, but the tension eases as more slick flows back into him. They both discover it’s a sweet spot, Link starts thrusting more freely, urged on by breathless sounds of encouragement from his dearest. 

“Fuck,” Link whispers through a moan, overwhelmed by the way he actually sinks balls deep inside him, engulfed by warmth and unable to stay upright because of it.

Link falls forward onto Sidon’s body, he steadies himself either side of him with his hands while his hips keep gently pumping. He’s so lost in pleasure that it’s a sudden jolt through his body when Sidon’s cocks start bursting with fluid, the fins on his limbs flexed while he cums around the Hylian inside him.

It’s the strangest hole Link has ever felt coming around him. His eyes snap open when muscles clench while crushing him down from the top - he can’t move and it even hurts just a touch, but he’s so filthy that it doesn’t come anywhere close to ruining his orgasm. His eyes roll shut and he’s coming anyway, stuck and hurting in his partner and loving every moment of it.

He whines and shoots just a couple more times when Sidon’s sheath unclenches, every drop milked out of him upon being released. Link lets Sidon’s cum-filled sheath soothe his aching cock for a few moments before he pulls out, the cool bath water helping just a little more after that.

From the slight strained expression on Link’s face, Sidon can infer that something unexpected happened.

“Did… was I hurting you?” Sidon asks, barely present after coming so much that the tub was getting a touch murky.

Link nods, but he bites his lip, satisfied in ways he would choose to put into words later. 

‘Felt fucking amazing,’ He signs.

Sidon feels scrunched and flustered inside at this. Good grief, he’s been avoiding treating Link roughly for some time, but now it’s happened without either of them meaning for it to, it opens up another facet to their ever-evolving sexual relationship.

“Get up here,” Sidon says sheepishly, bundling Link close, taking care to not let his sore dick rub against any rough scales.

Though Link has changed drastically as he has healed over the years, his cheeky nature never does. The ex-authority figure in Sidon already has a headache, but the young zora inside him experiencing the highest honour - bottoming for the hero of Hyrule, of course - outwardly smiles with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Ps it’s my birthday today, therefore you are legally obligated to leave kudos if you liked my fic 💖💖


End file.
